1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to portable computers and in particular to portable laptop computers with ergonomically enhanced keyboard and cursor control interface features.
2. Background Art
In the prior art, laptop computers have keyboards with substantially flat, linear arrays of keys. The keyboards sit square in front of the user and force the user to rotate his or her wrists to awkward, unnatural angles. Unfortunately, discomfort and even carpal tunnel carpal syndrome can develop in users of non-ergonomic keyboards that force the user to uncomfortably flex or rotate his or her wrists. The user""s risk of carpal tunnel syndrome may be reduced by keeping the wrists straight. This problem has been especially difficult for laptop computer designers to overcome since laptops are portable and used in varying environments.
One prior art design attempted to alleviate the ergonomically incorrect angles by dividing the keyboard into left and right portions that move apart to a wider spacing when the cover or lid of the laptop was opened. However, this keyboard design remained substantially flat after it was deployed. Another prior art keyboard design exists for non-portable desktop computers, but it is a static design that cannot be collapsed for use with laptop computers. An improved keyboard for laptop computer applications is needed to enhance the ergonomic features of the computer to reduce the risk of carpal tunnel syndrome.
A laptop computer has a base and a cover with a display monitor that are connected together by a hinge. The base and cover have congruent trapezoidal shapes that give the laptop a unique appearance. A pair of segregated right and left keyboards are mounted to the base. Each keyboard is rotated by a small angle from the center of the base to align with the natural position of the arms of the user. The keyboards are further articulated such that their front ends (nearest to the user) are elevated above or below relative to their rearward ends (nearest to the monitor). Alternate embodiments of the invention utilize various mechanisms for articulating the keyboards. In addition, the keys on each keyboard may be arranged in a curvilinear formation. The laptop has a wedge that is slidably mounted to the rearward end of the base for varying the angle of inclination of the keyboards. The wedge can raise or lower the keyboards to suit the preference of the user. The laptop also has a pair of touch pads with different sensitivities, as well as a track point for moving the screen cursor.
Thus, one object of the invention is to divide the keyboard into two halves to allow the user adjustable rotation of the keyboard halves to promote proper posture with straight or unbent wrists, thus providing an ergonomic laptop.
Another object of the invention is to provide adjustable rotation of the keyboard halves via preloaded flexures and a slidable wedge.
Still another object of the invention is to provide keyboard keys that are staggered in an arcuate pattern in order to conform to the natural curled position of the user""s fingers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a laptop computer with a nonconventional profile that is distinctive and appeals to users.